sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Nano-Disassembler
Nanites eat away at the target's hull, reducing armor and dealing damage over time. Extracted from the game. This ability deals a total of 625 -> 875 -> 1125 (625 -> 800 -> 1075 -> 1300) damage over the course of its duration. This damage is applied directly to the hull, ignoring shields, and is unaffected by shield mitigation. This ability IS affected by armor. If the ability brings the target into negative armor, damage will be amplified. It can be extremely effective to use nano disassemblers to kill a target frigate outright, avoiding having to ever deal with their shields. If the enemy does not have access to hull repair, this ability can be a death sentence to many unit types. The following is a list of combat units that are killed in a single attack by this ability. At the first level, the following combat units will be killed in a single use in Trinity (if they don't have hull upgrades or healing): *Javelis LRM Frigate *Disciple Vessel *All Scout Frigates *All Siege Frigates At the second level, the following combat units will be killed in a single use: *Kanrak Assailant *Illuminator Vessel *Cobalt Light Frigate *Defense Vessel *Ravastra Skirmisher *Iconus Guardian *Stilakus Subverter *Serevun Overseer At the third level, the following combat units will be killed in a single use: *Destra Crusader *Garda Flak Frigate *Kodiak Heavy Cruiser (unreliable; this ability deals just enough damage to kill the Kodiak after hull regeneration is accounted for, so even random variations in the timing can cause it to survive within an inch of its hull, and even a single hull upgrade will cause it to survive every time) *Junsurak Sentinel *Cielo Command Cruiser Many units that are not completely killed by this ability can be easily finished off with phase missile equipped units. Other units will survive if they are sufficiently upgraded with extra hull points, or if they are healed by a special effect. When targeting more powerful enemies, nano-disassemblers makes an extremely effective combination with phase missile units, and is particularly effective against starbases and capital ships. Because starbases cannot use all their weapons against a single target, a Jarrasul can fight and win against them single-handedly using this ability, since it will sap away at their hull over time. This ability needs only be used four times in a row to kill an unupgraded starbase. You can use Serevun Overseers to keep the Jarrasul's hull topped up, since they can stay outside of the starbase's weapon range while still being close enough to heal the Jarrasul. Nano-Disassembler is also very effective when used against other lone enemy capital ships, especially in the early game. With enough antimatter to use Nano-Disassembler constantly, the Jarrasul will very quickly wear down the hull of the enemy capital ship and force it to retreat or be destroyed. There are several effective counter-measures to this ability. Anything that will heal your hull will negate the bulk of the direct damage, so Hoshiko Robotics Cruisers or Repair Platforms work extremely well. This ability requires the Jarrasul to face its target, so moving perpendicular to it can make you difficult to track and avoid being targeted. The Jarrasul is also a relatively slow capital ship, and most units can outrun it. Development Patch 1.02 increased Nano-Disassembler's effective range from 4500 to 6000, and lowered its antimatter cost from 85 to 75. Then, in patch 1.18, the ability had its damage decreased from 30 to 25, and its armor debuff decreased from 2 -> 4 -> 6 to 1.5 -> 3 -> 4.5, but its duration was increased by 5 seconds at each level. Combined with the fact that the Kortul, Vulkoras, and Skirantra were all significantly buffed in the same patch, the Jarrasul's relative importance to the Vasari faction decreased, but the ship remains extremely powerful. Category:Vasari Category:Abilities